


A Night With No Regrets - Traduction de SarahBlanc

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Traductions de SarahBlanc [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F, Morrilla, San Diego Comic-Con
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: "Lana Parrilla est l'une des stars de la série Once Upon A Time et elle est apparue avec un ensemble rouge très sexy! Il n'y a rien sous son blazer et tout le monde est surpris par tant de sensualité!"C'est ce que disent les tabloïds lors de la SDCC, tout le monde parle du choix vestimentaire de Lana. Mais ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est que ce n'était pas son choix mais celui de quelqu'un d'autre ...#MORRILLA





	A Night With No Regrets - Traduction de SarahBlanc

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Night With No Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/318507) by SarahBlanc. 



Finalement, le Comic Con commence, mais sincèrement je ne suis pas si contente que ça. C'est bizarre et étrange quand je regarde autour de moi et que je ne vois pas mes vieux amis, mes partenaires, ma famille pendant six années entières. Maintenant, tout est nouveau, nouveau casting, nouvelle histoire, nouvelle ville et nouveaux personnages. Je dois accepter que Jared ne me dira plus « Je t'aime Maman » en sortant du tournage et tourner la scène où je dois dire au revoir à Henry m'a brisé le cœur. Parfois, je préfère simplement penser que tout ira bien. Je ne peux pas dire que le nouveau casting n'est pas bon, tout le monde est cool et génial, Andrew me fait tellement penser à mon Jared, Gabrielle est une personne incroyable, Dania et les autres aussi. Au moins, j'ai toujours Robert et Colin avec moi.

J'aimerais que Rebecca soit là. Elle dirait probablement des choses très drôles au sujet des costumes et des personnages et nous rirons beaucoup ensemble durant le panel. Mais ok Lana, il faut se concentrer, il faut sourire pour montrer à tout le monde que cette saison sera géniale et que ça vaudra la peine de regarder chaque épisode. Alors allez ! Reste positive !

Pour ce Comic Con de San Diego, ma styliste personnelle a tout choisi en rouge. J'adore ! Je sais que la couleur de Regina est le noir mais ma couleur c'est définitivement le rouge ! J'ai un pantalon simple, un blazer et une blouse blanche à mettre en dessous. Jennifer Mazur, ma styliste, voulait que je porte le blazer sans le chemisier, mais c'est trop pour une femme comme moi, j'ai 40 ans maintenant et les commentaires seraient fous si j'étais si sexy. Elle a insisté en disant que je ne suis plus mariée, que tout ce qui concerne Fred c'était pour les apparences et que je suis libre, donc je peux simplement libérer la femme fatale qui est en moi. Elle est folle !

J'ai une demi-heure jusqu'à ce que la voiture vienne me chercher avec Colin et Andrew. Nous allons prendre des photos ensemble pour promouvoir la série et après nous irons au panel. Je suis déjà habillée, les maquilleurs et les coiffeurs ont tout fait parfaitement. Maintenant, je dois juste attendre. J'ai envoyé un message à Colin et il m'a répondu qu'il n'était pas encore prêt. Andrew est dans l'hôtel avec sa femme donc je n'ai personne à qui parler. Sur Twitter, tout le monde devient fou avec le « nouveau Once Upon A Time » et sur le fait que Jennifer a quitté la série. 

La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était à son anniversaire et après j'ai dû voyager pour toutes les conventions avec Rebecca mais elle devait rester à New York pour jouer dans The End of Longing. Parfois, je lui envoie des messages, mais ça fait mal de ne pas avoir la personne que vous aimez à vos côtés, la personne qui fait battre votre cœur plus vite quand elle vous regarde et qui rit quand vous avez dit quelque chose qui n'a pas de sens. Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds, son parfum, son sens de l'humour et sa manière de représenter les choses que nous faisons sur le tournage sans un sourire mais qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil quand elle a fini. Oh, comme elle peut me manquer cette jolie blonde … 

Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle partait, je pensais qu'elle plaisantait mais putain de merde ! Elle le pensait! Elle en avait marre de jouer cette Emma, cette fille qui ne peut pas dire ce qu'elle pense, ce qu'elle veut et être ce qu'elle est vraiment ! Lors de notre dernière conversation en tournant la bande-annonce, elle m'a dit à quel point elle détestait ce qu'avait fait Adam avec son personnage. Emma est féministe et forte mais maintenant elle ressemble à un chiot qui doit être aux côtés d'un gars qui faisait boire les filles pour le satisfaire. Elle ne veut pas être Emma Jones, elle veut juste avoir une belle fin heureuse qui montre à toutes les filles qu'on peut être une princesse sans accepter les règles de la société, sans un prince, sans un mariage ni toutes ces conneries.  
Je suis d'accord avec elle, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, je ne voulais pas être seule. Bien sûr, j'en ai marre de cette merde de CaptainSwan et tout, mais c'est mieux avec elle que sans elle. 

Je regarde par la fenêtre et je vois tout le mouvement de la convention. Tout le monde va voir ses idoles de séries et les Oncers, bien sûr, seront là pour demander à Adam et Eddy, pourquoi ils ont fait tout cela à cette série ? Heureusement pour moi, c'est leur série, pas la mienne. Alors que je décide de me reposer sur le canapé, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Bizarre. Je n'attends personne et j'ai encore 20 minutes devant moi à ne rien faire en attendant que la voiture arrive. Je me lève donc et me dirige vers la porte.

\- Si c'est le service de chambre, je n'ai pas … Disais-je, mais je m'arrête quand je vois qui est devant moi, souriante et tenant une petite fleur. Jen ? Qu'est-ce que … ? Comment … ?  
Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je pensais qu'elle était à New York mais soudainement elle est là à ma porte.  
\- Lana, je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, mais je voulais te faire une surprise. Elle sourit encore et mon cœur fond, je ressens des papillons dans le ventre, comme la première fois que nous nous sommes vues. Je peux entrer ?  
\- Bien sûr ! Je m'écarte pour la laisser entrer, ma tête tourne alors que je ferme la porte. Elle me regarde et je rougis. Jen, ça fait longtemps et … je ne sais pas quoi dire …  
\- Je sais, mais tu sais, rien de ce que je ressens pour toi n'a changé et je sais à quel point c'est difficile pour toi d'être ici et de faire face seule à cette convention avec tous ces fans complètement fous ! Elle tient ma main et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Oh mon Dieu, il y a mon reflet dans ses yeux verts et la seule chose dont je suis sûre c'est que ce que je ressens pour elle n'a pas changé non plus. C'est pour ça que je suis là, je suis là pour te soutenir et peut-être t'exciter avant le panel … Elle me fait un clin d'œil et son corps est maintenant si proche que je peux sentir son souffle sur mon visage. 

\- Jen … Je soupire et ferme les yeux en la sentant étreindre ma taille. J'ai seulement 20 minutes …  
\- 20 minutes pour sauver le monde.  
C'est alors que je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Cela commence avec un baiser calme et une de ses mains maintient toujours ma taille tandis que l'autre monte jusqu'à mon cou pour forcer le baiser à exploser. Mon corps ne m'obéit plus, mon cerveau est complètement gelé et tout ce que je ressens c'est sa langue qui se bat contre la mienne. Elle me pousse sur le lit, je m'assois et elle s'installe sur moi. Elle freine le baiser et me regarde avant de retirer mon blazer et de commencer à me toucher les seins à travers mon chemisier. 

\- Oh Jen …  
Je gémis et glisse ma main sous son haut. Elle lève les bras et je lui enlève son haut pour me retrouver face à son soutien-gorge.

Elle commence à embrasser mon cou et je lui embrasse la poitrine, je lui fais de petits suçons sur le dessus de ses seins et elle gémit. Jen enlève ma blouse et elle a maintenant mes seins à l'air libre juste pour elle. Elle m'allonge sur le lit et ses baisers s'attardent sur mes seins, elle les suce, elle les lèche. Je sens mon corps vibrer et tout n'est que chaleur. 

\- Oui, plus vite ! Lèche-les plus vite ! Elle sourit et commence à jouer avec mon mamelon avec sa langue. Oh, tu vas me rendre folle !  
\- Je veux t'entendre crier mon nom ! Dit-elle avant de m'embrasser les lèvres et de descendre ses mains vers mon pantalon.  
Alors qu'elle essaie de me l'enlever, je lui enlève son soutien-gorge et je m'occupe de ses seins. Elle s'arrête une minute et ferme les yeux. Je les suce et mordille ses tétons.  
\- Oh Lana, oui ! Putain !

Je déboutonne son jean et elle retire mon pantalon. Nous sommes tellement excitées que tout est flou autour de nous. Nous ne voyons plus rien, nous ressentons juste le plaisir de la saveur de nos deux corps. Je lui enlève son jean et elle glisse sa main sous mon sous-vêtement. Je suis tellement humide et pleine d'excitation qu'un simple toucher pourrait déclencher une explosion de mon corps.  
\- Oh, tu vas me faire jouir si vite ! Baise-moi Jen ! Je gémis à son oreille et elle sourit.

Elle commence à bouger son doigt contre mon clitoris et, comme un volcan, mon corps s'échauffe alors que je gémis bruyamment. Jen m'embrasse et mes gémissements sont étouffés par sa bouche. Je lui presse les seins et elle soupire. Elle m'enlève le dernier bout de tissu et je suis maintenant complètement nue, elle me regarde avec faim et ses yeux vert foncé montrent tant de luxure. Elle descend le long de mon corps et arrive vers mon intimité, elle commence à lécher lentement. 

\- Oh mon Dieu, Jen ! Continue !  
Elle frotte mon clitoris avec un doigt et joue sur mon entrée avec sa langue. Mon corps frissonne d'excitation et je sens mon liquide couler. Elle met deux doigts et je crie. Elle sourit et commence un mouvement à l'intérieur de moi. Mes hanches sont incontrôlables entre ses mains et le plaisir est incroyable. Jen continue le mouvement de ses doigts puis elle lèche un de mes seins.

\- Oui Jen ! Plus vite ! Mes hanches bougent et elle ajoute un troisième doigt. OH JEN !  
\- Crie mon nom ! Elle me regarde et me sourit. Dis-moi ce que tu veux !  
\- Baise-moi Jennifer Morrison !  
Alors elle commence à bouger encore plus vite et mon corps se sent partir. Je gémis fort et crie son nom alors qu'elle bouge sa main. Mon corps éclate de plaisir et je ressens l'extase de l'orgasme.  
\- Oh putain de merde ! Je soupire et elle embrasse mes lèvres. Je la regarde et elle sourit. À mon tour !

On change de position et je maintiens ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je descends en semant des baisers sur son ventre et glisse ma main sous son sous-vêtement. Elle est humide d'excitation. Puis, je la fais asseoir devant moi et je mets une de mes jambes sous la sienne pour former des ciseaux parfaits. Nos seins se touchent et nous nous embrassons. Je commence à mouvoir mon intimité contre la sienne et elle gémit fort. J'étouffe ses gémissements avec un baiser brûlant et nous bougeons de plus en plus vite.  
\- Oh Lana ! Baise-moi ! Elle se remue avec moi et je peux sentir nos corps devenir de plus en plus chauds.  
Nous nous frottons ensemble jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons l'orgasme. Il est incroyable. Nos corps sentent le sexe, l'amour et le désir. Dieu, comme elle m'a manqué, son toucher, son corps …  
\- Merde ! J'ai 5 minutes pour me rhabiller ! Je commence à rassembler mes vêtements mais elle m'entraîne sur le lit et je tombe sur elle. Jen, je dois partir … Je la regarde, elle me caresse le visage et me déplace les cheveux.  
\- Tu m'as manqué.  
Je lui souris.  
\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, je promets de revenir auprès de toi après la convention ! Je me lève à nouveau et commence à mettre mon pantalon, elle s'assoit sur le lit et me regarde. Elle tient mon chemisier et me regarde comme une enfant. Jen, j'ai besoin de ça !  
\- Non, je vais le garder pour me rappeler ce que nous avons fait jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes.  
Elle se lève et va dans la salle de bain avant de verrouiller la porte.  
\- JEN ! ALLEZ ! Merde ! J'y crois pas ! Mon téléphone portable sonne et je réponds. Oui ?  
\- Lana, c'est George le chauffeur, je t'attends en bas. Dit-il avant de raccrocher.  
\- Tant pis ! Je mets mon blazer sans la blouse et je me regarde dans le miroir. Mon Dieu, c'est trop ! Je pars Jen, mais tu vas voir quand je vais revenir ! Dis-je en criant.  
\- J'ai hâte d'y être ! Répond-elle à travers la porte de la salle de bain.  
Elle va clairement me rendre folle.

Après cela, je descends pour rejoindre la voiture où je me retrouve avec Colin et Andrew. Nous nous rendons ensemble à cette convention de San Diego et nous retrouvons les autres sur place. Tout ce que j'entends c'est « Lana Parrilla est à la Comic Con de San Diego portant un blazer rouge sexy sans soutien-gorge, c'est la plus belle femme de la série ce soir. »  
S'ils savaient comment j'ai perdu mon chemisier, ils sauraient que ce n'était pas par choix.


End file.
